warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
CloudClan
Hello, and welcome to CloudClan! We are best known for our jumping skills, and we are lead by the fair Skystar, I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Leopard ) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Introduction Welcome to Cloudclan home of the swift and brave... Events * CloudClan is in need of apprentices and more warriors.... * Redfern and Skystar have proudly welcomed their new kits into the clan. Welcome Russetkit and Willowkit! * Dappleleaf is looking for and apprentice! Other Info Prey: Birds, squirrles, and the occasional rabbit Hunting Skills: When we are hunting a bird, and it flutters into the air we don't just watch it fly away, we use our jumping skills to jump as high as we can into the air so we can catch it. Territory: '''Our territory includes: tall willow trees, streams, bushes, and has a small moor where we train our apprentices. Our camp is a tiny feild sheltered by the branches of huge willows. Inside Camp '''Medicine Den: '''A hollow willow trunk '''Leader's Den: A hollow willow trunk with ivy covering the enterance Warriors den: '''A huge holly bush covered with brambles to keep the cold out '''Apprentice den: A huge holly bush covered with brambles to keep the cold out Nursery: A small underground cave Elders den: A hollow log Training Place: A small moor outside the enterance of our camp Other Clans * Hawkclan * Brambleclan * Craneclan * Fernclan Members Leader: Skystar- Muscular, grey tom with green eyes. He is fair and full of courage, and tries to avoid bloodshedding as much as he can unless it involves protecting his clan. ( Leopard ) Deputy: ''' '''Mudtail- Brown tabby tom with green eyes, he is feirce and caring, willing to do anything for his clanmates. ( Clever ) Medicine Cat: Dappleleaf- Small speckled silver she-cat with blue eyes, she is caring and patient. (Leopard) Warriors: Troutflash- silver tabby tom with amber eyes, he is loving and thoughtful, but can be very heated when he needs to be. Brother to Dappleleaf. (Apprentice: Goldenpaw)( Clever ) Wolfpelt- Dark grey she-cat with green eyes, and a thick, fluffy pelt, she has a short temper, and can be bossy at times, but has a soft spot for kits and hopes to one day be a mother. (Leopard) (Apprentice: Clawpaw) ' '''Pebblestone-' black tom with amber eyes, and the tip of his tail is split, he has a grey muzzle and ears. He is very patient and gentle, a great mentor, swift, slim, and is very lonely with no family or mate. (Hawk) 'Dustblossom: '''Light grey she-cat with blue eyes, she is very shy. (Skaarsgurd) '''Apprentices: ' '''Clawpaw- Scarred grey tabby tom with amber eyes, he is confident and quick to jump to the point. His father is Troutflash, and his mentor is Wolfpelt. (Clever) Goldenpaw-'she has a silky golden pelt and blazing green eyes. She is hotheaded, clever, and very sneaky. She gets away with things easily, and is adored by most cats. (Hawk) '''Queens: ' '''Redfern- Small red colored she-cat expecting Skystar's kits, she is kind and clever, but will do anything to protect her clan and, kits. (Leopard) Kits: ' '''Russetkit-' Beautiful russet,red she-cat with light green eyes. She is sassy and friendly, but you can be friendzoned by her. She adores her mother (Redfern) and father (Skystar). Her sister is Willowkit ( Ginger ) '''Willowkit- White-haired she-cat with green eyes. She is quiet, and shy, but is not afraid to speak up for what she belives in. Her mother is Redfern, her father is Skystar, and her sister is Russetkit. (Leopard) Elders: Cats Outside of the Clans Loners: Rogues: KitKat- Creamy brown she-cat with green eyes, she is cunning and stubborn. She could possibly be Mudtail's sister. (Clever) Kittypets: Lucy- White tortishell she-cat with ice blue eyes, she is prideful and enjoys showing off. ( Loud ) Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s) R''ussetkit mewed, opening her eyes slowly. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 07:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Skystar came into the nursery to find that his newborn daughters opened their eyes. "Oh Redfern, they are perfect" Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:12, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) ---- Russetkit heard a footsteps, and shrunk away. She heard the soft tone of the voice, and wandered away from the safety of Redfern. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''s] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe a''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''v] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe i''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''o] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe u''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe ''r...] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe I need a '']saviour... 00:28, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Redfern noticed Russetkit slinking away, "Russetkit, where are you going? Come here, your father is here to meet you..." (someone can play Skystar for now. I don't wan't to RP with myself...)Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:46, December 23, 2013 (UTC)) ---- (Sure I will!) The grey tom walked up to his kits. "Hey there big guy!" he teased play fighting with Russetkit. [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love '''is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 22:25, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Thanks!)Willowkit noticed her father and sister playfighting in the corner of the nursery, and wanted to join in, she left the saftey of her mother and reluctantly walked over. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dustblossom walked around camp.ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:46, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Wolfpelt noticed Dustblossom walking around camp. "Hey, Dustblossom!" she called as she ran over, "Do you want to go on a hunting patroll with Clawpaw and I?" she asked. Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 05:08, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ---- Category:Clans Category:Leopard's Clans